Waiting
by Raze Flyn
Summary: A moment where Keiko is waiting for test results that will affect her life. Manga based post series ficlet.


Disclaimer: The characters and world of Yu Yu Hakusho belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, viz and everyone else involved in the Manga and anime. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own and possibly the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue me.

Notes: This follows the Manga version of Yu Yu Hakusho. If you are not familiar with how the Manga ending differs from the anime versions you might be confused by some of what's related to here.

Edit: Graphospasm pointed out a canonical error I made concerning hybrids so I have corrected the fic.

Waiting

It was strange to be so acutely aware of the time passing as she waited for the small plastic test to do its job. She had never expected to be using one of these things after she and Yuusuke had been told by Koenma that children weren't really possible for them. She had been disappointed but had quickly accepted that if they decided to have children they'd have to adopt even though it would be a long and difficult road.

Of course that was only one of many things she'd had to accept over the years being with Yuusuke. The fact she continued to age like any normal person while he remained unchanged brought them their fair share of strange looks when they went out in public together. She could still remember the shame and embarrassment when one of her student's parents had tried to get her fired by reporting her for dating one of her students.

Even after fifteen years of youki walking the world freely again there remained people who seemed unwilling to believe that she and her husband were the same age. Which she supposed was a better reaction than the people who reacted with disgust at the idea that she was married to one. There was also the undercurrent where several of her friends and colleagues at work would ask why they hadn't started a family since her friends had learned Yuusuke was born human..

She had truly grown tired of explaining that Yuusuke had been the result of a powerful and skilled demons actions. Yuusuke didn't have the time to master that skill and a straight hybrid was impossible as the strength of Yuusuke's demon blood meant any child of his would be a danger to her if she could even get pregnant. She also hated how she had once over heard them speculating that Yuusuke was only waiting until after she was gone to have kids out of loyalty to her.

"Is it time to check the results yet," Her husband's voice said shaking her from her thoughts. She looked over at him standing beside the bathroom door. She turned toward the counter where the test set next to a timer and shook her head no seeing there were still thirty seconds left. "I'm going to the kitchen do you need anything?"

Once more she shook her head no and wondered how he could be taking everything in stride. She was possibly pregnant with another man's child and he was asking her if she needed a snack. She found herself getting irrational angry at how well he had taken her affair. She knew she should be grateful that her husband was willing to forgive her and had promised her that if she was pregnant that they'd raise the child together but part of her wanted him angry at her. She felt she needed to be punished for giving into the temptation the temporary replacement for one of her fellow teachers offered.

The timer dinged and she found herself shakily picking up the smalls plastic stick. She wasn't sure how to feel as she saw the indicator telling her that she was going to be a mother. She'd given up on having kids years ago and now this had happened. She turned toward the door as she heard her husband approaching. She could tell that he knew the result and for a brief moment she thought she saw a flash of the anger she'd been expecting since telling him. Of course seconds later it was gone replaced by the supportive look he'd worn so often lately. "Then I guess we are going to be parents," he said with forced cheerfulness.

She found herself wondering how long could he keep up that forced cheerfulness and if the part of her that wanted him angry at her was going to get its wish before this was over. She would just have to wait and see there wasn't anything else she could do. She had decided when the possibility of her being pregnant had come up that no matter what she was keeping this child as it was one of her only chances to ever be a mother.

The End.

Note: There will be at least 4 companion pieces to this story revealing more of what's going on this piece just focuses on a specific moment at a specific time.


End file.
